Legend of Zelda: A Modern Story
by Master of the Triforce
Summary: Our hero finds himself once again, destined to save the world. This time he finds himself in the land once known as Hyrule and now known as America. The Master Sword cannot contain Demise much longer and Link must find a way to seal the him once again or the world will fall by Demise's hand. Rated T for violence, and occasional language.
1. Prologue

As I thrust the sword into the pedestal I thought to myself, "How long will the seal hold?" I sighed. This will either hold for the next 500 years or will break once again in my time. I won't have the strength to fight him off again. All I could hope was that the next hero would be able to fight him off as I did. I can only trust the Sheikah tribe could watch over it and trust that they would pass on the sword to the next chosen hero. He will face many tests to prove himself worthy as I had.


	2. Link

Crap, another 'D' in algebra. I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Link. Yes, I know, it's a weird name. I've heard it a million times before, but it's a family name. I'm 15 and in my sophomore year. I'm barely passing my classes. The only class I'm above a 'C' in is gym. It's not that I'm dumb I just have better things to do than school. Yeah, I have friends but actually I tend to read. Yeah I know it's strange for someone nearly failing high school to be obsessed with reading. I just can't put down fantasy books. The swords the courage of the characters, the wisdom they need to face the challenges ahead, and the power to defeat those who oppose me. I wish my life could be that interesting but that's just books. Nothing's abnormal around here. I'm just another loser waiting for high school to end. I only have one friend, Dwight. He's smart and does half my homework and refuses to do more "for my own good". Well that's me. I guess you can hear my story now.


	3. Mark of the Triforce

Well it started off like a normal day, my alarm went off 5 minutes before the bus got to my stop so I ran out of my house and barely got to the bus before it left. It sucked like every other day until I got home. I felt a searing pain on my hand. I started swearing uncontrollably while my cat started meowing at me. I tuck my hand in ice but it was still unbearable, and then suddenly the pain stopped. I looked at my left hand and say a small triangle near my thumb. All of a sudden I felt dizzy. It was as if there was another consciousness inside my head. I couldn't really think straight. That night I just crashed as soon as I found my bed. That night, I had a strange dream, it felt as if it was real. I saw someone, who looked exactly like me but a foot or two taller. I noticed he had the same mark on his hand as I did. A sword in a pedestal and the figure kept looking at the pedestal and then at me. All he said was, "_You are not yet ready, See me again when your spirit has grown_". As he started to fade I shouted, "I don't even know where I am! Did you bring me here for a reason?" I could think of about 20 more questions to ask him, but I decided I must be hallucinating considering I was probably delusional from my allergy medicine or something. I woke up and thought, "That can't have really happened, but it felt so real." I looked at my hand and realized the mark was still there. "Crud, what am I gonna do about this thing?" Of course later during lunch Dwight was there and realized the mark on my hand. "What's that mark?" he asked. "It's nothing" I replied quickly. I could tell Dwight knew something was wrong but luckily, as he always does, dropped the subject and we ate in silence occasionally glancing at each other but never at the same time. When I finally fell asleep that night, much to my disappointment, I didn't have another dream like the one last night.


	4. Zelda

The fifth period bell had rung and I was heading to Science class when all of a sudden I heard someone yell, "Link, hello!" I sighed. It was Dwight's ex-girlfriend Zelda. She'd been flirting with me ever since she broke up with him last year. I don't have anything against her she's smart and funny but I couldn't go out with her. I just couldn't do that to Dwight. I turned around and said," I'm real busy my class is all the way on the other side of the building". It was a poorly told lie; my class was only down the next hallway. "What class are you going to?" I told her I was going to Social Studies; there was no way she was going to believe that, she knew my class schedule inside and out, but I said it anyway. "Link, I just want to talk". "Fine" I replied. "Lately I've been feeling strange around-"I cut her off there. "I already told you I'm busy" I said, which I wasn't but I did not want to hear the rest of that. "I'm not talking about-"I cut her off again, "Zelda, I'm really busy!" I snapped. She just slowly walked off looking sad. I sighed. I'm going to feel bad about that later but I did it for Dwight.


	5. Demise

**_I've been sealed for far too long. I shall break free. All of my servants have failed. Only a few have managed to conquer Hyrule and they have only managed for a short time. None of them know I have watched. Not one of them has managed to weaken my seal. Once I break free they shall feel my wrath. The goddesses' chosen hero… He holds the Triforce. I shall claim it for myself and Hyrule shall fall to my hand._**


	6. The Original Link

I was on the bus home when I realized something. There was a triangle on Zelda's hand just like mine. I picked up my phone and called her. It was ringing for a while and then… voicemail, crap. I couldn't just show up at school and talk to her. I wouldn't be able to see the look on her face I saw yesterday, so I left a message. I started to feel guilty. I really shouldn't have snapped at her. On the other hand what would Dwight have said if I hadn't? I was at my stop. When I got home I turned on the T.V., all I couldn't find anything but campaign ads. I flipped the channel the last time and found the CNN, there was an emergency report of some explosion with an unknown source. They kept talking for a while about how they think there may be a new element and the periodic table might have a new element. I finally tired of it and went to bed. For the first time in days, I had another dream. "_Your spirit has not yet grown but it will have to suffice_, _I suppose you have questions I am willing to answer them_". "Is this real or just a dream?" "_Does it matter what I tell you? If I say yes it still may be a dream but if I say no why would I be back?_" "Who are you? Why are you here?" "_I am your ancestor, the original hero chosen by the goddess to wield the Triforce, which you now hold a piece of. As for why I am here, it will be explained in time. I have only a single favor to ask of you before I leave. Find my master. He was reincarnated into your world… What do you call it?_" "America", I answered. "_Yes, anyway. I only ask of you to find him. Tell him this, it should be enough to reawaken his memories from my time, the legend as begun, the goddesses have selected their hero, he will teach you I can show you the way but I cannot do any more._ "Who is your master?" "_I can only tell you this, Seek the Wise._" He disappeared and I woke up.


	7. Eagus

Seek the Wise? What does that mean? I thought of all the people I knew who were smart. I realized something, I'm really antisocial. I only know Zelda and Dwight. I suppose they're both pretty smart, I saw Zelda but I just couldn't bring myself to go to her, not after what I did. I saw Dwight during English. I after class I went up to him and repeated what I was told, "the legend has begun, the goddesses have selected their hero" and to my surprise he said "What the f-"and passed out. "Dwight? Dwight? DWIGHT!" I put him over my shoulder and brought him to the nurse. She thanked me and I left. I felt bad about that but although it could have easily been a coincidence. Much to my dismay I saw Zelda. "Great" I thought "Something else to feel bad about". I felt horrible until the end of the day, when I saw Dwight again. He saw me and the expression on his face had changed to the happiest I'd ever seen. "Link!" he said. He came over and hugged me. "Are you feeling okay Dwight?" he looked confused "Dwight?" he said. "Oh I see." He turned around, waved and shouted "HELLO DWIGHT" "No, you're Dwight don't you remember?" "My name is Eagus" he replied. I realized something; every male in my family had been named Link for generations. He thought I was the man from my dreams. "I remember the time when you-""Don't worry everyone he's just a little delusional from his allergy medicine!" I yelled. I dragged him off and he finished some story about my ancestor and said, "Ah, good times. Hey Link! What time is it?". "3:42 2012" I replied. "Don't be silly it's only 192" "Look Dwight, Eagus, whoever you are. It really is 2012. I am not who you think I am. Whoever you think I am he is my ancestor, you were reincarnated to teach me, well I'm not sure but I found you which is half the work". I called his parents and said he was staying the night at my house; I couldn't let him go home to them like this. That night I met him again in my dreams. "YOU SON OF A B- he cut me off. "_I did what I had to right now Eagus is taking over your friend is still in there, Eagus will retreat back into him eventually and Dwight will be back before long._ _If I know Eagus he will take his leave after tonight and return when you need him. Dwight will retain the memories of when Eagus was taking over his body_" "TAKING OVER HIS BODY?!" "_Not exactly but tell me if you can think of a better term, technically Eagus is in control right now and Dwight is relaxing and watching everything that is happening, in due time they will be able to act as one_" I sighed but I suppose it was good news. "_I must take my leave once again I will return only when you need me_".


	8. The Master Sword

Dwight woke up with a headache. He looked around and realized everything felt unusual. Something was different; everything seemed brand new. He felt older. Link came in and asked, "How are you feeling". "Well, I think I have a migraine" Dwight responded "Did something happen yesterday?" I sighed.

"Dwight, prepare yourself for what I'm about to tell you and you have to believe me"

"You are almost 2000 years old."

"No, I'm not"

"I suppose technically your soul is. You have been reincarnated to teach every one of my male ancestors"

He was silent for a long time. He finally said, "I don't know why but I believe you" his headache slowly disappeared. "You're supposed to train me, whatever that means." His eye color changed from blue to green. "Dwight, are you feeling alright"

"It's Eagus this time!"

"Don't refer to yourself in third person, it's strange."

"If that's how you talk in this century then I shall not refer to myself in third person. But you are correct; I am supposed to train you. I will show you the way, but from there you must take the journey for yourself. I shall first train you with a sword. We will see what happens from there. "Follow me" he said.

He led me a couple of miles from my house. "Wait, is this were the explosion was"

"Yes it is. The sword was the source of the power."

"But it's just a sword, a simple piece of metal how much power could it actually hold?"

"You know nothing on the subject of which you are speaking" He showed me to the pit. "Let's go" he said. "We can't just jump down there. It's too far, we'll die or at least break a limb." He smiled at me. "Who said anything about jumping?" A brown pouch appeared next to his pocket. He pulled out a long piece of rope. "How did you do that?" Eagus laughed "I will teach you soon" We climbed down about 50 feet and there was a sword in a pedestal. "Do you recognize the mark on the pedestal?" Eagus asked. I held up my left hand, the one with the mark on it, it matched the right triangle on the pedestal.

"What's that mark?"

"It's the mark of the triforce, the symbol on your hand shows that you are the chosen hero; only you can pull the sword from the pedestal. Go grab the sword and accept your destiny!"

I walked up to the pedestal and placed my hands on the purple hilt. "Pull the sword and raise it. I pulled the sword and raised it to the sky. There was a flash of light. I looked around and realized I was wearing a green tunic.

"I don't remember changing"

"You wear the clothes of the chosen hero. The sword you now hold, 'The Master Sword' has accepted you as its master. The Master Sword will appear to you when you need it as long as you wear this ring" He handed me a silver ring. "When you no longer need the sword when you are using it you may sheath it and the Master Sword will be dismissed." I realized there was a shield on my back along with a sheath. I sheathed my sword; there was another flash of light and I was back in my T-shirt and jeans. "That feels better" "One more thing" Eagus said. He handed me the pouch he had at his waist earlier. "Take this; you will be able to keep items you find like this bottle." He handed me a bottle full of what looked like tomato juice.

"Um, thanks what is this"

"I call it a Healing Potion. If you are wounded drink half this bottle and your wounds will be healed, if you need more come to me. I can only fill glass bottles though."

"Why only glass bottles?"

"Plastic or any other materials will make the potion poisonous to even touch."

He smiled and we left. I drove Dwight back home, yeah I know I'm only 15, but the police don't care because they know me (not in the bad way) and I'm only a couple of months away from being 16. I couldn't wait for tomorrow; Eagus had told me while were leaving that we would train then.


	9. Plotting

**_The hero has fallen into my trap. Just by taking the sword from the pedestal he has weakened my seal. I now have more control. Even in my current state I can create new minions to stand in the way of the chosen hero. The more they can do to him the weaker the seal will become. Once my minions have weakened it I may be able to break free. The chosen hero has chosen his own defeat. I shall break free and the fate of Hyrule will be my will and only mine._**


	10. Training

"STRIKE NOW!"

"Come on Eagus, I'm tired"

"I will tell you when you can stop; you need to build up as much endurance as possible."

"Fine"

I thrust my sword through the log. It got stuck. I kept pulling but it wouldn't come out. I put my foot on the log and pulled it out. I used so much force that I fell over into another log. "Get up!" I stood up. "Think fast!" A log swung towards me and I raised my shield. Bad idea. The force from the log pulled me off my feet and I flew into the wall. "Again!" I started slashing at logs again. I could sense the log coming towards me and I rolled under it jumped up and cut the first log in half.

"Nice work"

"Does that mean I'm done?"

He laughed. "Not quite, I still need to teach you how to use a bow."

"Alright, then we're done?"

"Yes"

He handed me a bow and a quiver. I slung the quiver over my back. I pulled out an arrow. I slowly drew back the bow. I aimed at the target and let the arrow fly. Bull's-eye. "Well, you either are better with a bow or you have beginners luck. I quickly shot four more arrows. All bull's-eyes.

"I don't think you'll need much training with the bow anymore. I'm going to help you work on the bow to make it more powerful, but you'll need find the material. I'm going to need some stone."

"Sounds easy enough"

"Not exactly"

"There's tons of stone around here!"

"I need a specific kind of stone."

"Well then I'll go get it."

"I'm a little hesitant to do this but, you need to go to the Forest Temple."

"Okay, where's this temple?"

"I'll show you"

We went to my car and I threw him the keys. "I don't know how to drive" Eagus said. "Is there any way you could tap into Dwight's knowledge, I mean he knows what's happening doesn't he? Just ask him to take over" "I suppose I'll do that" His eyes changed back to blue.

"Feelin' okay Dwight?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

We drove out to a dark forest. "I can only take you this far. Eagus and I wish you luck."

I walked into the forest and wondered what I'd find. I walked for about an hour when I came across a campfire. There were leather tents around the fire and red people walking around it. What were they called? I remember now, Eagus said they were called Bobokins. The ones with a metal hat were the leaders. I summoned my sword. I went behind a bush and accidentally kicked a rock. I could hear the confusion in their camp. One came toward the bush. I drew my bow and when he looked over the bush and saw me I shot an arrow in his face. The others came towards me. They were all holding what looked like a butcher's knife. One came faster than the others and struck at me; I dodged his first strike and blocked the second. He stumbled backwards and I grabbed his knife. I quickly decapitated him with the knife and threw it at another one's chest. I unsheathed my sword. I ran and stuck the first one. I rolled under the second one's knife and cut his leg. For the last one I grabbed his neck and bashed his head with my shield. Another one came out from the tent. He had a hat to show he was the leader, I didn't want to take much time to deal with him to I just drew my bow and shot him through the heart. I retrieved the arrows and sat by the fire. I saw there was a rabbit rotating on the fire. I decided to sleep here for the night. I dismissed my sword and took out my cell phone I send a message to Dwight telling him to call in sick for me tomorrow at school. I ate a rabbit leg and laid down in one of the bedrolls in the tents. I slept well that night.


	11. The Lizalfos Nest

I woke up the next morning feeling well. I ate the rest of the rabbit and left the camp. I walked through the forest and came across what looked like a mine. I sent a picture of it to Dwight and he said it was the Forest Temple. I saw a torch near the entrance; I grabbed it and headed down. I found a chest with a map of the temple. It wasn't very big. I was in the main room and there were three rooms connected to it; one to the right, another to the left, and a large room with a skull on it in front of me. I decided to start with the room on the right. When I walked in I saw a large green lizard standing on two feet. It had metal armor on. The sword it was holding was a couple of feet long and he had and an identical one hanging on his belt. I think Eagus had said they were called Lizalfos. He said they were dangerous and I should avoid them if I had the chance. I started moving slowly across the room to where the chest was supposed to be according to my map. I got to it unnoticed and I realized there was no chest. I forgot all about being quiet and cursed. The Lizalfos looked over at me and threw his sword. I rolled to the side and narrowly avoided being hit. I drew my sword. He came up to me and ready to strike. I raised my shield; he was prepared for that. Before I could react, he struck under my shield. There was a large gash on my leg. I was about to use my healing potion, but I didn't because I only had two servings. I retreated a couple of feet away and shot him with my bow. It took him by surprise. I shot him with another one and ran up to slice him with my sword. I knocked him off his feet with my shield. I then, as he had done before, threw my sword at him. It landed right in the middle of his head. He let loose a scream and died. I retrieved my arrows and I looked back and saw the chest I was looking for appear. I opened it and there were metal arrows inside. I threw it and it went straight and came right back. "This could be useful" I went to the room on the left there was another Lizalfos. This one was tiny, perhaps a child. I came up behind him ready to strike but to my surprise he yelled "Please don't kill me! Please, please, please, don't kill me!"

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't, one of your friends just tried to kill me."

"I can help you! I know the secrets of this temple"

"Alright, but one wrong move and you're dead."

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Stop repeating everything"

"That's just how we Lizalfos speak."

"Your race speaks English?"

"Just me, I was thrown out of my tribe for being too small and learned to speak English from a nice man I met in the woods; he told me I'd be safe here."

"Can you take me to this stone I was told to get?"

He gasped. "Why would you wish to take the star metal!?"

"I need it to improve my bow"

"I will show you the way to the star metal but I cannot take you any further, and I have one request master."

"What is your request?"

"If you see any members of the Lizalfos tribe, hide me from them; they won't hesitate to kill me."

"Alright, let's go."

There was a room leading from this room. He took me through the door and said, "You'll need the key to get to the star metal. The key is guarded by some of my tribe. I need you to hide me." I grabbed him and stuffed him in my pouch. He disappeared. I hope I can get him out after this. I found a ledge in the room and climbed up onto it for a better view. I saw four Lizalfos. I took out my bow and shot three arrows at one. He fell to his knees and died. The others started looking around. One spotted me but before he could do anything to warn the others I shot him through the throat. One was right below me. I put away my bow and drew my sword. I jumped off the ledge and sliced him in half on the way down. I threw my sword at the last one and decapitated him. I pulled the Lizalfos child I met earlier out of my pouch. He coughed. "It's dusty in there…"

"Don't complain or I'll put you back in there"

That shut him up. I walked up to a white chest with a red circle in the middle. "That's the key" I opened it and there was a large black key. "I'll take you to the door but I can't take you any farther." He led me to a large black door with a golden lock. "Behind this door is the star metal. It's likely there will be an enemy stronger than the Lizalfos you previously fought." I thanked him for his help and stuck the key in the lock and the lock just dropped off. I opened the door and descended into darkness.


	12. Boss Battle: C4 3709824

I walked in and there was a robot pacing back and forth. He was wearing a Nazi uniform. There was a sword at his side. He had what looked like a machine gun turret in place of his left hand. There was a rock with a lot of metal behind him and I knew I would have to fight him to get to it. I drew my sword and charged him. He saw me and raised his turret. He shot fire out of it and took me by surprise. I was severely burned I drank half the healing potion and I charged him again this time I was ready he raised it again but right when he fired I shot a metal arrow into the barrel and the fire melted it causing the barrel to be blocked off. He tried to fire at me again but it wouldn't come out and I struck at him with my sword. He raised the turret just in time to block it and put electricity through it to shock my sword. I didn't get shocked; it was probably because of my leather gauntlets. There was an electrical current flowing through my sword. I cut off his left arm and he drew his sword. He stabbed at me and I parried his blow. Finally, I thrust my sword through his chest he gave me a confused look. I realized that wasn't going to do anything to I pulled it out and cut off his head. "There's the end of that" I took my sword and cut as much star metal as I could fit in my pouch and left. I was about to leave when I noticed something, his body was gone. There was a blue piece of metal in the shape of a lightning bolt. I grabbed it thinking Eagus could tell me more about it and left.


	13. Master of the Blade

"You found the star metal I presume?"

"Yeah, and something else"

I handed him the lightning bolt stone.

"You seem to have found an element"

"Like boron or uranium?"

He laughed. "No nothing like those. We can use this to temper the Master Sword."

"What does that mean?"

"Hand me your sword"

I reluctantly gave it to him and he walked into the basement. There were swords hung on the walls, there was a furnace, a workbench, and armor hanging from the walls. He smiled when he saw the surprised look on my face.

"Welcome to my armory!"

"Jeez Dwight. Your parents are gonna be so ticked off."

"I put up an illusion"

"I noticed something, Eagus had one green eye and one blue eye.

"I see you and Dwight are both there."

"Yes, he is very respective of the fact I am in his body."

"Yeah, he tends to be like that..."

"If you're done admiring this place, I can show you what I meant by tempering your sword"

He grabbed a hammer by the furnace. He pulled the back of the hammer off and put in the stone I gave him. "This is what I meant by tempering" He stuck the Master Sword in the fire and hit in a few times with the hammer. He handed the sword back to me. The blade was sharper. "I think I will be able to teach you to use a new technique now" We headed back outside, where we always train.

"The technique I am about to teach you is called the spin attack"

"What does the stone have to do with a new technique?"

"The stone created a stronger bond between you and the sword. The sword is recognizing its master and is therefore allowing you to use it in a specific way"

"I understood none of that but let's go ahead and do this"

"It's pretty simple, just put your sword at your right side and swing it to your left. The momentum from your sword will pull you in a circle. Stomp your left foot to stop yourself."

"Sounds easy enough"

It took me a couple of tries but I finally got it.

"This is a good move to use when your opponent is dazed. That will happen if you use your shield at the right time. They will fly off their feet giving you a chance to do what I like to call a fatal blow. All you do is jump onto them and thrust your sword through their chest. try it on that dummy."

He pointed at it and it came to life and had a green hue around it.

"Since when can you use magic?"

"Never doubt the impossible as it may actually be possible."

It grabbed and axe from next to the bench and came towards me. The dummy pulled the axe over its head and struck at me. i thrust my shield forward and it stumble back, I used the spin attack and it landed on it's back. Eagus nodded at me and I jumped and thrust my sword through his chest. The greenness around it disappeared.

"Nice job"

"Thanks, I remembered the star metal."

I pulled the star metal from my pouch.

"You said we could make my bow stronger with this"

"Do it yourself, I've already helped you temper your sword."

"Come on"

He smiled, something I hadn't seen him do in a long time.

"I'll show you how."

We came back an hour later with my bow improved. I pulled it back. It was much harder to pull. With all the force I was using it was much harder to aim. I ended up shooting the fence, not the target. Eagus laughed.

"Finally! I have something that will take some time to teach!"

We both laughed.


	14. Duel

I was back at school. There was a lot of homework for me not to do. It was just like any other day, before I found the Master Sword of course, I acted like I was working while I was actually reading a book under my desk. on the way to sixth period I saw Zelda. "Zelda!" I shouted. "Great" I thought " I'm turning into her". She turned around and smiled.

"Hello Link"

"Hey." I saw a mark similar to mine on her hand.

"Are you free Friday night?" I had no idea what I was saying, the word just came out of my mouth without permission.

"Yeah!"

"I guess we could see a movie or something." She hugged me and ran off.

I knew I couldn't tell Dwight even if he is Eagus. I sighed. "What was that?" I thought to myself "It doesn't matter, she would have found a way to get me to do that anyway". The rest of the day was fine I guess.

I was ready for training that night. As soon as I walked in Eagus said, "Bow or Sword" I jumped. He was just sitting in a chair right next to the door.

"Are you mad or something?"

"You're late"

"There was a lot of traffic"

"No excuse"

"Maybe not in your time but we have cars now."

"I will never understand but I suppose Dwight will explain it to me later. You still haven't answered my question."

"Bow?"

"Incorrect"

"But you gave me a choice!"

"Choose again."

"Sword?"

"Incorrect"

"Those were my only options!"

"The correct answer was: I will do as you wish master."

"I am not saying that"

He smiled. "I didn't expect you to. All your ancestors were stubborn."

I wasn't sure what to say.

"Let's go, we'll start with your bow."

I fired six arrows. 5 missed and the other one almost shot Eagus is the head. I shot him a smile. He frowned. I did just like him for stood there for a few minutes frowning at each other and then burst into laughter like Frodo and Gandalf in the first scene of _The Fellowship of the Ring _(Yes, I know, I'm a nerd). "I think I'll stand over here" Eagus said. I fired another arrow. I threw my hands in the air, I had actually hit the target! I was nowhere near the bull's-eye. Eagus still didn't smile. "Do it again and I may applaud" I fired another arrow. Closer. Another arrow. Much closer. One arrow left. I took a breath and raised my bow. I let the last arrow fly. Dead Center! I collected my arrows and saw Eagus smiling.

"Nice work. That's probably enough for tonight."

"We didn't train with my sword!"

"You really want to train with your sword?"

"Yes"

"Then say: I will do as you wish master"

"No."

"Say it or we don't train" I know Dwight, he was just playing a game. I decided I would play too, and I was gonna win.

I drew my sword and jumped at him. He drew his sword which he kept at his belt and blocked my strike. "First strike doesn't always win" He lunged at me and I barely dodged. "It does however give an advantage" I said as I did a horizontal slice. "Focus on your footwork!" I parried his blow. He stuck his left foot and wrapped it around my right foot so all he had to do was pull and I fell to the ground. "Give up?" He said. "Never!" I jumped back to my feet and delivered another blow. "The best defense is a good offense" He said. "Really? I always thought the best defense was a shield!" I grabbed his collar and hit him in the chest with my shield. He fell over. I sheathed my sword held my hand out to help him up. He looked at it, grabbed it and pulled me to the ground. "We'll call this one a tie." We laughed and stared at the stars for the rest of the night.


	15. The New and Improved Death Mountain

"There are three stones to enhance your sword. You have already found one."

"Where is the next one?"

"In a mountain"

"We live in Kansas"

"Your point?"

"There aren't any mountains in Kansas…"

"All of Hyrule is America. It could be any mountain!"

"The closest one is…"

"I know less about your world than you do."

"Dwight, where's the nearest mountain?"

"Mt. Doom!"

"Dwight" I repeated "Where is the nearest mountain?"

"Mt. Lucanosa"

"And that would be located near…"

"It's in Colorado, I'll drive"

I threw him the keys. That was a long drive. It took 8 hours. Dwight woke me up.

"We're here."

"Wha?"

He punched me. "We're here" he repeated. I looked around and saw a mountain made up of red earth. There was a long winding path all the way up. I sighed, "That's a long way up…" there wasn't a choice, I started the path up. The path started with a forest which opened up to a mountain eventually. "Nothing yet" I decided to summon my sword just in case I'd need it. I made it to the mountain. The ground crunched under my feet, I don't think they ever got any rain here. I thought I should set up camp for the night. After the last time I found that Bobokin camp I decided it would be best to bring something in my pouch so I could set up a camp. I had flint and steel, some sticks for a fire, a sleeping bag, and a book in case I ever have a chance to read it. A rabbit hopped past me so I took my bow and shot it. It was delicious. I lay down on my sleeping bag and started thinking about home and how I would usually be training tonight. Then I realized something, it was Friday. I was supposed to be seeing a movie with Zelda. She is gonna kill me.


	16. Stalfos' Cave

I woke up and headed up the mountain. There was a path, a small one, just on the left of the current path. I figured it was a shortcut so I took it. It lead to a cave. There were torches on the walls. I wasn't sure whether to go in or go back; I went in. "What the-"there was a skeleton walking around. My phone vibrated. Zelda was calling, I didn't answer. There wasn't any chance or the skeleton would notice, assuming they can hear. I did send a picture to Dwight; this is what he said:

**Stalfos**

**Undead skeleton, it carries two swords. Strike wherever you can when there is an opening.**

I slowly headed down to where he was. He obviously heard me but he couldn't find where I was. I pulled out my bow and fired an arrow. It went right between his ribs. He looked up and me and drew his swords; I did the same. He came at me and struck. I rolled under his blade and attacked his leg. It quickly recovered and sliced at me. I blocked its attack with my shield and tried the spin attack. It worked! I used the fatal blow; to my surprise it didn't work. My blade got stuck in between his ribs. He stood up and gave me a confused look. It pulled my sword out and threw it at me. I barely dodged it. He came at me again. I didn't have a sword so I had to use my shield. He attacked and I blocked. I hit his sword so hard it flew out of his hand. The sword landed in the ground. I ran to retrieve it. It was heavier than I was used to so I had to use two hands. I strung my shield on my back and charged him. We mostly blocked each other's blows and I finally got the opportunity to break off his ribcage. I took the chance. His head fell to the ground and the rest of his body disappeared leaving only his head. The head came over and tried to bite my feet. I just thrust the sword through it and cracked the skull. A chest appeared. I opened it and found a bag with bombs.


	17. Mt Lacunosa Cavern

I made my way back to the path. It didn't take very long but it felt like a long time. I wasn't sure why until I looked down. There was a large gash in my leg. I suppose I was so focused that I hadn't realized the Stalfos had cut me. I limped over to the camp I had made last night. There was only one serving of healing potion left. I thought for a few minutes and finally drank it. The sleeping bag was still there, mocking me. It simply lay there, telling me to sleep on it. I did as it commanded.

I woke up the next morning as the sun rose. My wound was completely healed. I headed up the path. There was something I hadn't noticed before, a crack in the side of the mountain. I hit it with my sword and it made a strange noise. My pouch felt heavier. There was the bomb bag I had gotten in the cave. I took it out and it lit itself. What was I gonna do? I ran and it went off. There was a lot of smoke. When it cleared I saw that the crack was gone; where it was before there was a large room with a stairway down like there was in a forest temple. I looked down and couldn't see anything. There was a torch on the wall to my left and I grabbed it. Everything was much clearer. I slowly walked down for a few minutes and a stair crumbled under my feet. I grabbed a ledge to my left and barely avoided falling though the stairs. In the place the stair was before there was a large gaping hole. "How far down does it go" I wondered. I didn't know how to test it. There was one idea, but it wasn't a very good one. I pulled out a bomb without thinking and dropped it through the hole. Not my best idea. I blew up before it could reach the bottom, assuming there was one. The floor started to shake, the ceiling stated to crumble. I ran down the stairs and right when I got to the bottom the stairs crumbled. There was a light coming from where the door is. There wasn't a way back up. "This sucks…" I thought. While I was staring at the light, I dropped the torch. It lit the place where I was standing on fire. I quickly rolled away. "Now there is definitely no way back up…" I decided it would be best to not look back and went deeper into the cavern. It was dark, but I could still see.

As I ventured deeper, there were three bobokins, but something was different about them. They were blue, the previous ones were red. Their knives were much sharper and more like machetes than the previous butcher knives. I summoned my sword and crept behind them. They were all sitting around a fire speaking, assuming they weren't just making strange noises. I held my sword like a dagger and got right behind one. One noticed me and gave me a strange look. It opened its mouth and was about to warn the others. I was faster, I thrust my sword through the chest of the one I was behind. Another one attacked me and I did the spin attack like Eagus had taught me. The last one charged me and I threw my sword at him. It hit him right in the neck and knocked his head right into the wall. My sword held the head up on the wall. Blood dripped down onto the hilt. I felt sick. I grabbed the sword, at the blade, and sheathed it. You might be wondering how I always dismiss it because I've never really explained it, it's pretty simple, I just sheath it and rub my ring and it disappears to wherever it goes. I'm not exactly sure where it goes, I'll have to ask Eagus about it sometime. Anyway, I dismissed it because every time I summon it there isn't any blood or any stains. I headed deeper and found a stairway. I decided to stay here for the night. I unrolled my sleeping bag and slept.


	18. Boss Battle: The Dark Knight

I woke up later than the day before; I checked my watch and it said 8:30. It wasn't that late but I woke up at sunrise. I headed down the stairs. There wasn't much in here, just a useless piece of black armor with a large sword in one hand and a smaller one at his side. I looked around the room for something or rather, anything. There wasn't anything I could find so I decided to leave but right as I got to the stairs and golden gate went up. I could hear clanking behind me. The footsteps got louder and I turned around. I saw the suit of armor, moving towards me. It kept walking while I was frozen in fear. Finally, it got less than a yard (a meter if you don't live in the U.S.) away from me.

I looked right up at its helmet and saw eyes with a red glow staring right at me, peering into my very soul. It took its large sword and drew it over its head. He swung. I was still frozen in fear until the last second, in which I rolled right between his legs. I stuck my leg out and knocked him over. He fell to the ground and I quickly wedged my sword in between the parts of his chest plate. I pried the pieces apart and ripped them off. He stood back up and I realized he was… not human… something else but still similar. It seemed startled; I used that opening to pry off the rest of his armor. I knocked off his helmet. There was just a skull with red eyes. That disturbed me. He chucked his sword at me, as I had done to that bobokin earlier. I jumped to the side and he drew his smaller sword, it appeared to be a rapier. We spent some time parrying each other's blows. I retreated and drew my bow. I shot two arrows into his eyes. Apparently it worked and blinded; my only good idea of the week. I thrust my sword into his chest and he fell over. A blue chest appeared at the end of the room. There were two orange gauntlets with hooks on the ends. There was a note inside. It read:

_To the chosen hero:_

_The tools you have found in this chest are known as Clawshots. Pull the lever inside and it will take you to your destination._

"I guess that means it's like a teleporter" I thought. I pulled the lever and it show out and pulled me to the wall. "That's cool." I tried the other one. "Hmm" I shot both and got to the ceiling. I held down the lever and slid down a little. They both hooked to my belt and stayed there in midair. I pulled out my bow and fired a few shots. "I'm only a little less accurate" I took the Clawshots off my belt and put them back on. I started to wobble. "Whoa" I fell off. There was only a few feet left to go and I fired the Clawshots; I landed right at the edge of the wall and barely escaped a possibly fatal injury. I went over to where the knight's body was and picked up a blue flame-like piece of stone.

I headed back to the entrance. "How can I get back up?" I laughed. I fired the Clawshots to the entrance and headed home.


	19. And Now For a Brief History Lesson

"Time for a history lesson"

I groaned. Eagus said we would be training today.

"This is gonna be fun"

"Don't even try it Dwight, just get it over with."

He pulled out a picture of four goddesses. One looked human but had wings. The other three looked human too but they were green, blue, and red.

He pointed to the green one.

"This is Farore, the goddess of courage."

"Courage…"

He pointed to the red one.

"Din, goddess of power."

"Power…"

He pointed to the blue one.

"Narayu, goddess of wisdom."

"Wisdom…"

He pulled out a picture of three triangles, like the ones on the Master Sword's pedestal.

"This is the Triforce; it was created by the three goddesses I just showed you. The top triangle symbolizes power. The left symbolizes wisdom. The right one symbolizes courage, the one you possess."

I held up my right hand. It matched the design perfectly. Well, it matched the right side.

"What about the one with wings?"

"That's Hylia, the queen of the goddesses. She presides over all other goddesses. It was she who ordered the creation of the Triforce."

"What's the purpose of the Triforce?"

"No one is sure, but I believe it was to give people hope."

"Hope? Did anyone really need hope that badly?"

"You have absolutely no idea…"

"Idea about what?"

"That's a lesson for another time"

He smiled.

"Dwight! You make me sit through a history lesson and when I finally get interested you stop!"

"That pretty much sounds like me!"

I moaned.

"You got the stone I presume?"

"Yep"

He took my sword and tempered it again.

"Done."

"Any new moves I can do with this stone?"

"Nope."

"Then what was the point?"

He walked over to a stack of bricks and raised his sword.

"What are you doing?"

He sliced straight down and cut directly through the blocks. I guess he saw the look on my face because he smiled.

"That was the reason."

I picked up the sword. It was lighter than before. I was still able to swing it without too much effort but it moved a lot faster.

"Where to next?"

"Only one more to go, it's at a lake."

"You mean, like in the lake?"

"Possibly, I don't know exactly where it is now. Don't forget, the last time I was alive 500 years ago."

"Let's figure this out…"


	20. Magic

"Eagus? What's the point of studying the goddesses?"

"Do you believe in them?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

"Yes, I believe in them."

"Magic" He said mysteriously.

"That makes no sense."

"That's the answer to my question"

"So because I believe in mythical beings I can use magic?"

"Kind of. Its more like calling in favors from the goddesses."

"And I do this how?"

"Pick a goddess and I will teach you what they can do"

"Uhh..."

I glanced down at my left hand and saw Farore's piece of the Triforce.

"Farore."

"Farore will guide you."

"Guide me where?"

"Wherever you are destined to go next."

"So if I want a sandwich Farore will lead me to Subway?"

"If you were supposed to do that then yes."

"How do I do this?"

"You'll need something to have led you. I recommend your sword because it already has divine power channeling through it."

"Alright."

I handed him my sword. He wouldn't take it.

"Take the sword."

"I can't. Only the chosen hero can wield it."

"Then how do you show me this then?"

"Do what I do."

He raised his hand in the air and made it into a fist.

"Then put your hand on whatever your using."

I repeated the process he showed me on the Master Sword. It started to hover and spun in a circle. The hilt was right in front of my chest. Eagus nodded and I started moving. The Master Sword pointed in the direction I should move. I followed it to the refrigerator. It pointed at the milk. "Great", I thought "It has a sense of humor."

"Where did it take you?"

"Why do I get the feeling you did something to mess with me?"

"Because I did. I can disrupt dowsing"

"Great... What's next?"

"Your choice."

"Pull cards out of a hat for all I care."

"How about Din."

"Works for me."

"Din will let you use fire as either a tool or a weapon"

He snapped his fingers and a flame appeared in his hands. I stared, amazed, and he threw the fire.

"Wow!"

"You try."

I did what he did. There was a flash and I felt a searing pain in my palm.

"Try praying to Din as you do it."

"Din, don't try to kill me this time... please..." I thought as I closed my eyes and snapped my fingers. When I opened my eyes I could see a flame in my palm.

"Awesome."

I threw the fire, like Eagus did, and hit right in the center of the fireplace.

"Impressive for your second time."

"What can Narayu do for me?"

"Shield you."

I pulled out my shield and said, "Like this?"

"Not quite. She can only hold this power for about ten seconds."

He raised his fist, kneeled, and punched the ground. There was a pale blue light surrounding him. Just to see if it really worked, I grabbed a sword off his wall and attacked him. When the sword came in contact it disintegrated.

"That is so awesome"

"Can Hylia do anything for me?"

"She can but she isn't supposed to interfere with you."

"Is this all you can teach me before I go to the next temple?"

"Yep"

"I wish you could tell me more."

"So do I but you're well prepared now."

"I suppose..."


	21. Temple of Narayu

I wasn't expecting to spend Christmas in a swamp in Florida. Leave it to Dwight to send me here. I'd been here since Dwight found a new lead as to where the Water Temple was. He said it would bring me closer to the goddess Narayu. I looked around and saw a blue flashing light. There was a bright blue star-shaped pendant. I took it. When I put it on, I felt a searing pain on my neck. I looked in the water I had gills on my neck. I took off the pendant and they disappeared. The pendant stopped glowing. I put it on and jumped in the water. Everything was clear. I would barely swim before, but now it was easy. It was like I was a fish. There was a crocodile to my left. It opened its mouth and swam towards me. It went right past me and turned around and looked at me. I followed it and it kept checking to see if I was following it. It led me to an opening in a wall. I went inside.

There was regular air inside. Narayu's symbol carved into the ground. I looked around. There were fish head shaped fountains pouring water into the pool near the walkway.

"Classy place"

"It is isn't it?"

"Who was that?"

"It's me, Eagus."

I turned around and saw a green ball of light with wings. I had no idea what to say.

"Um, why are you all green and floaty?"

"I'm a fairy"

"I'm just not going to ask. One thing I will ask is what happened to Dwight?"

"We agreed that it was best for us to separate. We can never be joined again"

"Let's go. I want no details."

We walked down a platform centered between the fish-fountains. I stopped when we came to a circular platform with three paths leading to doors. I took the left path, because of the bad luck I'd had in the Lizalfos' Nest when starting on the right path. We went in and I saw two lizalfos. I hid and muttered a curse under my breath. The cussing kind, not the magic kind.

"Are they everywhere?"

"Yep"

"You're over 2,000 years old and you say yep?"

"Yep"

I fired an arrow into each of their backs.

I heard footsteps. They came closer.

"Use your magic"

There was a purple lizalfos two feet taller than the others had been. I prayed to Din and waited. It saw me. I raised my hand hoping Din had heard my prayer. I came towards me and opened its mouth. I was about to gobble me up when I finally shot a fireball from my hand. It didn't hurt him. He looked back at me, suprised. It roared. I took a chance and shot my clawshots to the ceiling above him. I dropped down and shoved my sword through his head. I fell to the floor. Time seemed to slow down; I couldn't breathe. I tried to grab my pouch, it was difficult but I did, and grabbed my inhaler. I took a few puffs and was able to breathe again.

"What happened?"

"My asthma"

"You never told me about that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't seem important, I would still be the chosen hero."

"I suppose you were right. Just always keep that with you."

I sat down and used my sword to cut some lizalfos steaks. Yes, they were steaks from the lizalfos not the steaks he had to eat. I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong they aren't disgusting. I lay down to sleep. To answer your question, yes, they were delicious.


	22. Corridors

We continued our journey down the corridor. Eventually, we came to a wall.

"Dead end, let's go Link."

"Not a dead-end."

I pointed to a section in the wall and pulled out my bomb bag.

"I know what you're thinking, don't do it. Link, do not do it. Do. Not. Do. It."

I looked at him, smiled and pulled out a bomb. Right before it exploded I heard Eagus say:

"Bullsh-"

He was cut off by the explosion. There was a large, gaping hole in the wall. Inside it was a purple chest. I kicked it and it opened. Inside there was a green gem.

"That won't do you any good anymore."

"What is it and why not?"

"As for what it is: it's a rupee. As for why not: humans don't use it anymore."

"Why don't we use it?"

"It was a form of currency. Might as well keep it"

"Ready to head back?"

"Yep"

We went back to the circular platform and took the right (as in - not as in correct). There weren't any monsters in there as far a I could see. It was just a square room. I went into the middle and a gate appeared in front of the door. I drew my sword. A Stalfos appeared. It threw its sword, which I dodged and I cut its head off and stabbed the skull, killing it.

"Easy, give me a challenge."

"Be careful what you wish for Link!"

Another Stalfos appeared. This one had two swords and an iron helmet. He was also a couple of feet taller than the other one had been. I used my clawshots to bring myself to the wall. He hit me with his the flat of his sword my I managed to shove a bomb between some of his ribs. He raised his swords and roared. He exploded leaving little chunks of bone everywhere. A blue chest appeared and there was a black key with a blood-red skull on it. We headed back into the circular platform chamber and went through the last door. Which I used the key for. We headed inside.


	23. Boss Battle: Acrimort

The first thing I saw was a large circular chamber with eight fish head shaped fountains pouring water into a large pool of water at the bottom. I saw ripples in the water.

"Let the goddesses guide you..." Eagus muttered.

I saw a flashing light in my pocket. I pulled out the pendant I found earlier and put it on. The last thing I did on the platform was pray.

I ran off and dove headfirst in the pool. Big mistake. I saw more ripples and a huge, red fish jumped out and tried to eat me. I pulled out my Clawshots and grappled on a wall before I became a snack. The fish appeared to have multiple heads, each with razor-sharp teeth. It had a large brown horn at the top of its head. It had a tailfin like a whale. I realized I'd have to keep going down. I jumped down and it jumped at me again. This time I was barely able to avoid it. As I swerved past it I was able to stick a bomb in one if its mouths.

I started falling faster and fell on its back. That taught me why it had a horn. An eye came out of the horn attached to a long pinkish cord. It tried to hit me like a hammer but I kept rolling out of the way. I shot my Clawshots into its eye. It flailed around and I took a chance. I ran up to the cord and cut it off of the horn. The entire fish flailed and I jumped off.

I fell into the water with the fish. I couldn't see anymore and started charging into the walls. I had the pendant so I could easily maneuver through the water and avoid being hit. I got to the tiled floor on the bottom and prayed to Narayu for a sign to show me how to defeat the fish. I looked up and saw an opening on the fish's stomach. I swam into it after it was dazed from hitting too many walls. Inside I saw its heart. Yes, it was disgusting, but I shot it with an arrow. The arrow bounced right off. I ran up to it and stood on top of it. I don't know what happened.

"I AM LINK! SERVANT OF THE GODDESS HYLIA! YOU SHALL PLAGUE THE LAND NO LONGER!"

The Master Sword glowed with a purple light and I plunged the sword straight through his heart. I went back through the opening and swam to the bottom. When I looked up the fish was coming down in a spiral motion and its horn stuck in the wall when it got to the bottom. All the water drained out. I turned around and saw a bluish-green light coming from the ground. I stepped onto it and I was teleported back home.


	24. Dwight?

I was finally happy. Dwight was back to normal and I have gym today. Dwight and I love gym. The teachers don't care what we do so we just go outside and throw the football around. We were about to break our record, 69 consecutive catches. We were at 68 when I threw it to Dwight. He turned and looked to the sun.

"Come on Dwight! We almost broke our record!" He just stood there.

"Dwight" He remained standing. I walked up to him and shouted in his ear.

"DWIGHT!"

"W-what?"

"You just stared into the sun. What happened."

"When Eagus and I separated... It wasn't so easy... We still have part of each other in our brains... I have lots of his memories."

"What did you remember?"

"Eagus made me promise not to tell you."

"Fair enough."

Just then the silver ring Eagus had given me that let me summon the Master Sword started to glow and eerie black color. The sky turned dark. I looked up and saw black clouds swirling. There was lightning everywhere. I looked back down at my hand and saw the ring shatter. The Master Sword appeared in its pedestal in front of me. It glowed in the same eerie color the ring had. The Triforce emblem on it disappeared. There was a flash of light and the pedestal was gone. The Master Sword was in my hand. I heard a voice behind me.

"Never thought I'd see you again." I turned around to see a tall, dark, buff figure.

"I don't believe we've met."

"It was you who sealed me in the Master Sword. You... I believe your name was Link."

"My name is Link. But I've never met you."

"I must have fought your ancestor then. It will be just as much pleasure to see your blood on my blade."

He raised his blade in the air over his head. Instictively I did the same. Two lightning bolts shot out of the clouds and struck our blades, electrifying them. I knew that one hit would kill me. We each raised our blades preparing to battle. He was far away from me but we swung his sword. I saw a blue circle of lightning come from his blade. Before I could react, Dwight jumped in front of me and took the hit. He fell to the ground, his body scorched from where it had hit him.

"Kill him for me, if you die, every one does..." He said in a slow voice. Those were his last words.


	25. Boss Battle: Demise

He just looked at me and laughed.

"Who are you! You just come threaten me and kill my friend!"

"It was your friend's choice to die."

"Why are you doing this!"

"I thought it would be obvious. You heros do these things all the time. Defeat the villain and save the world. Only this time neither of those results will happen."

I held up my sword and pointed it at him.

"I swear to the goddesses I will kill you."

"You amuse me, human. For that I will tell you my name, remember it in death. I am Demise."

With that he charged at me. He tried to deliver a blow which I blocked with my shield. The blow still knocked me off my feet.

"Impressive strength for a human. Now get up or I will have no pleasure in killing you."

I stood up and raised my sword. I heard Zelda yelling my name.

"Link!"

"Zelda get back!"

Demise got ready to throw another wheel of lightning at her.

"No!"

I ran and sliced him with my sword. He started to bleed. I stared at his wound and he did too. The wound closed itself as fast as it had been inflicted. Demise smirked. He delivered a blow to me while I was focused on his closed wound. The blow knocked me to the ground. There was a large gash going across my chest. Time seemed to slow down. I couldn't breathe. I tried to grab my inhaler out of my pouch. It wasn't there.

"What is this?" He picked up my inhaler off the ground and crushed it.

I knew I couldn't win but I had to try. I struggled to stand up and was only on my knees when Demise came up to me. He looked down and I raised my sword to block the blow I knew was coming.

"Pathetic." He swung his sword and crushed my ribcage. I knew it was the end. I looked at Zelda and mouthed the word 'Run'. Demise put his foot on my chest and put his sword to the sky. I slowly said my last words.

"You will have your life ended. It may not be me but it will be ended."

With that he plunged his sword into my chest.


	26. Preview: A New Hyrule

I opened my eyes.

"Am I alive? I can't be... Whats happening?"

I looked around. The room looked like a blue hospital room. I was laying on a straw bed. There wasn't a pillow. I stood up, only to fall back down. But I was determined. I got to my knees and stood back up. The floor seemed to mock me, telling me to fall back down. I grabbed onto the bedside table and pulled myself up. I took a few steps and fell back down. The floor seemed to laugh. I was near the door now. I crawled to it and grabbed the knob to pull myself up. Just then, a woman who looked like Narayu came in. She laughed.

"I thought I would come see how you are doing."

"Just fine" I stammered.

"Let me help you" She offered me her hand.

"Thanks." She pulled me up with impressive strength which I was jealous of.

"Who are you?"

"You know exactly who I am."

"Narayu?"

"Yes. Your friend, Zelda prayed to me for a safe spirit journey for you."

"Spirit journey?"

"Your transition into the afterlife."

"I can't just die! I need to go back! There must be a way."

She sat me down on my bed and sighed.

"There is one way..."

"Go on!"

"You must pass the three trials and be judged worthy of life by the supreme goddess, Hylia."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"You haven't the strength to pass the trials. You do not even have the stength to walk!"

"I can't just sit here! People are dying and don't have any one to save them!"

"Demise will kill them but he won't waste them. He will use them as slaves and once they are of no use to him then will he kill them."

"There has to be a way to speed up the process!"

"There is..."

"Show me!"

"You dare command a goddess!"

"I apologize... I just need to save my friends. I can't let them die."

"It is alright. I will let it pass this time."

"I will bestow a blessing upon you to allow you to regain your abilities at an increased rate. But! You may not breathe a word of this to Din or Farore. Especially not to Hylia!."

"I swear that I will never tell any one."

She stood up and rose her hands. They started to glow a bright blue color. She then put her hands back at her sides and a ball of the same color floated around her. The ball stopped circling her and she grasped it between her hands. She snapped it in half revealing a four-sided star. It floated for a minutes slowly turning it and waved at it. It slowly came towards my chest.

"I accept your blessing."

My chest absorbed the star.

"Now rest child."

I started to protest but realized I was already on strike one. I lay back in the straw bed and fell asleep.

**Read Book Two : A New Hyrule**


End file.
